Help
by Hulabaloo
Summary: Sams life is left hanging in the balance and Jack has to save her.And also face his feelings for her. Set S9. SJ. WIP. My first fic.
1. The Phone Call

This is my first ever fanfic so dont be too harsh.

Chap One:

Jack sat at his desk, his head rested in his hands 'Paperwork. How i hate paperwork.' he thought. He peered at his watch and scowled it read 1:30am. There was a hocky game on tonite he wanted to watch.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Jack groped around in the semi darkness for the phone. He found i under a stack of papers that went flying.

"O'Neill." he spoke into the phone.  
"Hey Jack, its Daniel"  
"Danny," he replied, then hearing a note of urgency in his voice added, "Whats up"  
"Its Sam." Upon hearing Carters name he sat bolt upright and became alert.  
Daniel continued:  
"She's in Hospital." "Where?" Jack asked.  
"The Military Hospital"  
"Im coming." Jack quickly said before cutting the connection by slamming the phone down on its cradle. He got up grabbed his coat from and chair and ran to the Presidents office.

Storming through the halls of the White House thoughts and images were running through his head. Sam lying dead on a gurney. Sam being tortured by a hand device. Sam being hit with a torture stick. Sam, Sam, Sam...

Seeing the Presidents door up ahead he barged in, much to the annoyance of the Presidents secutary.

"He's in a meeting!" Jack rolled his eyes and thought; 'He's always in a meeting'  
He strode forward and pushed the door open, to reveal the President in a meeting with a small men sitting on the sofa. He was clearly nervous and was meeting the President for the first time.

"Jack! Always a pleasure to see you! But as you can see see i am in the middle of a meeting"  
"Won't take long sir. " Jack replied, then he took a deep breath, "Carters in hospital." The President looked up from the papers he was shuffling through, seeing his friends face and the worry etched on it.  
"Go Jack, make sure she's all right"  
Jack said a hurried goodbye and left.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack strode purposefully into the Hospital foyer and approched the information desk.

"Hello, how can i help you?" the chirpy receptionist asked.  
"Yea, hi, I'm looking for a Colonel Samantha Carter." he asked.  
"Jack," Daniel called him over, "Follow me"  
"Hows Carter?" Jack asked once he'd caught up with Danny.  
Jack glanced at Daniel; his face was pale, his hair messed up and his glasses were lopsided, he was obviously exhausted, in his right hand he clutched a cup of coffee as if it were his lifeline.

'Something was definately up,' Jack thought.

Then they entered Sams room.

His step faltured.

He'd never seen her so fragile.

Hooked up to so many machines breathing life into her.  
For her.  
Daniel turned to him.  
"Jack, she's in a coma."

His world turned black around him.

A/N Well what do ya think? Please review! 


	2. The Crash

Ooops! I forgot to do the Discalamier!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or stuff like that from Stargate SG-1. I wish i did tho. Grrrrrr.

Some more info. Set S9. Spoilers for all Seasons.

A big thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! So here we go my next chapter!

**Previously on Stargate:**

Daniel turned to him.

"Jack, she's in a coma."

His world turned black around him.

**Chapter Two:**

Daniel caught Jack before he hit the ground and

quickly manovered him over to a chair.

"Geez Jack," Daniel puffed, "Your heavier than I

remember."

A few minutes later Jack came too, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Daniel the other side of the room watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

Jack inwardly groned, Daniel had seen him a his most weakest.

He let his eyes wander around the room.

Sam was lying in a hospital bed tucked under the covers, but the thing that had shocked him most his hard-working, ass kicking 2IC who was so full of life, was lying motionless, with wires snaking their way inside of her pumping drugs into her.

She had blown up a sun; cut through a patrol of Jaffa with a P-90; killed several Goa'ulds; survived several arrogant Goa'uld 'I'm going to take over the world.' speeches (and lets face it, they're worser than Vogan poetry!) and yet here she was, defenceless.

"She was hit by a car." Daniel spoke up from the other side of the room.

Jack stared at the floor, his eyes narrowed.

_"Im gonna be late." She said as she glanced at her watch. Eyes back on the road again her thoughts drifted to her thoughts drifted to the new SG-1. Mitchell the new leader. 'Great guy.' she thought. Daniel, herself and Teal'c. Such a small change but huge consequences._

_Then a car swerved round a corner blissfully unaware of the red glare of the traffic light._

_She tried to avoid it. _

_Yanking the steering wheel to the right as far as it could go._

_Seconds later the speeding car careered into the driver side of Sams car._

Pacing the corridors in thought was were Jack O'Neill was now.

As Daniel told him of what had happened the General sat, not thinking his feet would support him, and listened.

Every word forming an image in his mind.

Now, Jack sighed. Memories of what had happened the past few hours floating to the surface of everything else.

He grabbed his mobile walked over to a empty corner of a room and dialed a number.

"Hi Mr President." his voice was sad, upset and tinged with anger.

"Jack?" The Presdent replied, then, noticeing his friends tone of voice added, "What happened."

"She. Was in a car crash. Now shes in a coma." he replied.

"Im so sorry Jack."

"I'd like to take some time off..." he was cut off by the Presidents reply.

"Of course take as much off as possible."

"Thanks."

"Its no problem Jack, really. Now go! and Good luck!" There was a click and the line disconnected.

Suddenly there was a hive of activity around him people rushing to and fro and the center was Sams room. He strode quickly to it, when the door burst open and a Daniel Jackson was ushered out.

"Danny whats happening?" he asked.

"I dont know there was a lot of beeping then one of the nurses pushed me out."

"You there." Jack called out to a passing nurse, "Whats going on?"

The nurse replied;

"One of her lungs have collapsed, shes not breathing."

A/N. Oooooh the Suspense!

LOL! (Soz, just watched some of the ep 'The Tower' an Atlanis ep. lol.)

Anyway. I apologise the the very bad Hitchhikers joke that i added in there.

I'm starting to enjoy this! So Please Review!


	3. Calling In Mark

Heya! Thanks for all the reviews. I apologise for the long wait, i just upgraded my comp from Windows '98 to XP and GASP! all my files on this story were deleted! Even my Chapter Planner wouldnt load! Luckily i'd already printed it off before. So you're okay. I still know what im writing.

And, dont take the fact that i have posted two other stories. They were just floating around on my comp so i thought id post em. I'm not ignoring this Fic!

Anyway on to Chapter Three!

**Previously on Stargate:**

"One of her lings have collapsed, shes not breathing."

**Chapter Three:**

Jack was pacing, a worried expresssion fixed on his pace and with all the nurses coming and going out of Sams room. He grew panicked.

Sitting on the hard cold Hospital chairs that lined the long white corridors sat Daniel.

"Jack stop it, your annoying me." The exhausted archaeologist said,

"Sorry Danny." Jack apologised and sat down. In truth he was scared. Scared of what might happen to Sam. He didnt know what he'd do without her.

Then a nurse came out and walked over to them. Her namebadge said that she was Dr. Hazel Smitt. She sighed at the sight of the pair. They obvioulsy cared for this woman she was currently trying to save.

At the sound of her approch they perked up hoping for good news, but preparing them for bad at the same time.

Seconds later, the nurse approched them. She had chestnut coloured hair that tumbled down to her shoulders in curls, her eyes were deep pools of gree, her age... about 30ish.

The two men stood as she reached them, then, she shook their hands in turn and pulled out her clipboard,

"I have good and bad news for you." Jack and Daniel looked at each other and prepared themselved for the worst.

The doctor peered at her clipboard and said;

"We have managed to reinflate her lung." Both Jack and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"However she needs to be put onto a ventilater until we see fit that she can breathe on her own."

Jack nodded, "Can we see her now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but dont be worried by the extra machines in there. They are to help her."

Jack and Daniel shared a glance and walked into Sams room. There were still a few nurses mulling about, taking her blood pressure, checking her temperature, and looking over readouts from the various machines in the room. There were in fact a few more machines than last time.

Jacks eyes wondered over the room, taking in all the bleeping machines, the flowers on the bedside cabinet. She was lying there so peaceful, she could have been asleep. Yet he knew it was much, much worse. The bottom line. She was in a coma. His 2IC was in a coma, and he had never felt so helpless in his life. There was nothing he could do, except wait for her to emerge and then welcome her with open arms and never let her go.

"I'll go see if Teal'cs back from Dakarra yet." Daniel spoke up from the other side of the room, Jack nodded and Daniel shuffled out of the room.

Jack edged towards the bed and sat down gratefully on a chair next to it.

He grasped Sams hand and covered it with his other hand.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_She was disembodied, a piece of conscience that floated freely._

_She bore no memories. A blank slate. But with etchings still visible of a past life._

_And then she was drifting downstream towards a bright light._

_But a warm familiar feeling was drawing her away from the light._

_Something was familiar about it but she could't place it..._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later that day it was as if the old SG-1 were back together.

Teal'c was standing guard ouside the door, Daniel was traipsing back and forth to the coffee machine, and Jack hadn't moved from Sams side since he got their.

'Yep, it was just like old times.' Jack thought sadly whilst studying Sams face.

"Mr O'Neill," Dr. Hazel Smitt knocked Jack out of his reverie, "You should let any close relative know whats going on."

Jack sighed and stood up, "I'll let Mark and his family know. They'll probably want to come over and see her."

Moving to a empty room he once again pulled out his mobile and dialled Sams brother.

A male voice answered the phone.

"Hey its Mark."

"Hey Mark, its Jack O'Neill. I used to work with your sister and um... your dad." Jacks voice nearly cracked when he mentioned Jacob.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. That Jack... the General? I remember you from my dads wake."

"Its about Sam."

"Whats happened to Sam?"

"There was a car crash..."

"A car crash? Oh my god, is Sam okay?"

"Shes in a coma." Was Jacks reply.

"Oh my god. I'll...i'll...tell the kids what hospital is she in?"

Jack reeled off the details of the hospital and then offered to pick him up from the airport.

Mark, who was obvioulsy dashing round the house and trying to pack, gracioulsy accepted.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few hours later Jack was waiting in Terminal Three at Colorado Springs Airport.

Waiting impatiently he looked at his watch and willed it to go faster, he didnt want to leave Sams side, but he had offered. Next to him was Daniel. Daniel had decided to tag along knowing that Jack wouldnt say much to Mark and that he had to be a go between, and so they both left Teal'c and told him they wouldnt be long.

People started to walk out of the terminal and hurry home.

Whilst waiting Jack reflected on the past two days.

Sam was in a coma.

He still couldnt belive it.

It still hadn't sunk in.

"Jack?" Someone called out to him. He looked up. It was Mark.

"Heya Mark." Jack said walking up to Sams brother and shook his hand in a formal greeting.

"Hey Daniel!" Mark called over Jacks shoulder to the awaiting archaeologist behind him.

"Hey." Was all Daniel could say.

"Lets go." said Jack, not wanting to delay any longer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The car drive was an uneventful one. And the three men soon found themselves deep in thought.

Soon they reached the hospital, and Jack found himself almost half running to make sure nothing had happened in his absence.

Teal'c, noticing his friends disstress said; "Nothing has transpired O'Neill." Jack nodded his thanks and sat down on the chair he had previoulsy vacated. Eyes never leaving Sams face, only to see Marks face fall when he saw the state of his sister.

TBC

A/N There. An extra long chapter to make up for the time it took for me to upload it. Hope you enjoy and as always...

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload, wasent working.


	4. Just Talking

Thank you _so_ much to all those who have reviewed my fic. It's really weird to actually have people read it, its like people reading my thoughts. Anyway it gives me a great feeling when i check my email inbox and see some reviews.

Thank you especially to that one reviewer, I have heard about people talking about crazy mad hit and run drivers who others and they get away with 3 months prison sentences and such, i think it should be a life penalty if you take away someone elses life then you should be punished for it the rest of your life. I wasnt thinking about writing about the other driver, but, thinking about it now i think i will.

Anyway, here's Chapter Four. Enjoy!

**Previously on Stargate:**

Eyes never leaving Sams face, only to see Marks face fall when he saw the state of his sister.

**Chapter Four:**

_Suddenly something let go, the dark grew more intense. A empty feeling overcame her and she started drifting downstream towards the bright light._

_She couldn't breathe, the darkness closed in on her, the light becoming even more brighter taking over everything in front of her._

_And then, it stopped. _

_She could breathe, the darkness grew, the brightness shrunk. _

_So she was drifting freely again, floating back to the familiar feeling, away from the light that hurt her._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack hadn't left her side for the rest of the day after he brought Mark in. He had always sat in the same seat, held her hand and in his mind willed her to emerge. He hadn't said anything out loud, because he was always a military man, he'd been one all his life. In Special Ops you had to keep your emotions to yourself, it had developed a habit over the years. Keep your feelings to yourself and you didnt get attached to anyone if they died. Yet, Sam was lying there, and he still couldn't admit his feelings.

The door behind him opened and a nurse stepped in carrying a bunch of flowers. She walked over to the bedside cabinet, set them down and started arranging them neatly, she turned around and seeing Jacks face said;

"Some people think coma patients can still hear, and that it helps them resurface." then she finished sorting out the flowers and left.

Standing up and walking over to the flowers, Jack thought about what the nurse had said.

_To Sam,_

_The Best of Luck,_

_From_

_The S.G.C_

Around it were everyone who worked at the bases signatures, some with messages from General Landrey and Walter, there was even one from General Hammond. As he was reading the card his subconsious mind was considering what the nurse had said;

_"Some people think coma patients can still hear, and that it helps them resurface."_

It was flitting round his brain until it became an idea.

He quickly resumed his seat, looking to make sure no one was watching him. and said;

"Sam, its me, Jack. Please come back to Kansas."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_The pull got stronger, pulling her back to life. _

_Then the words; "Sam, its me, Jack. Please come back to Kansas." flitted around, bouncing off the invisible walls. _

_Suddenly that familiar voice had a name, Jack. _

_She knew that name,she trusted that voice. _

_She let it engulf her and pull her away from the bright light._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Remember the first time we met?" Jack asked the comatose form of his former 2IC.

"In the briefing room, we argued, i dont like scientists remember?"

_As the voice grew it spoke of something. A memory stirred deep in her blank slate of a mind, walking into a briefing room, meeting a man. _

_A mission through a...a...a Stargate? _

_Daniel Jackson?_

Jacks voice grew stronger as he talked through their first mission together, as if reading a child a bedtime story.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel entered the hospital room later to find Jack sound asleep in his chair slumped forward onto the bed holding Sams hand.

He placed the cup of coffee he was holding down onto the bedside table positioning it so that fumes could waft over to Jack when he woke up.

Then, he walked out as quickly as he had entered and went over to Teal'c and said;

"Jack's asleep. Try not to wake him up, he needs the rest."

"I shall refrain from doing so DanielJackson."

Catching sight of Dr Smitt reading something on her clipboard, Daniel walked over and asked,

"How's Sam?"

"She's fine, I'm sorry but we have no idea if she has amnesia from the crash." Daniel nodded and watched as the doctor walked off.

'Amnesia.' He thought. 'No memory…'

**A/N: **Im really sorry, this Chapter isn't up to my expectations. But its my Birthday next week so I thought id rush it and get it out because ill probably be busy next week. So I really hope you are enjoying my story so far. And as always;

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Catching Up

IM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY about the HUMUNGUS delay on this chapter. Ive been really busy with home stuff.

I'll try to make the rest of the chapters not so late in coming out, but i cant promise anything.

Once Again, im really, really, really sorry!

**Previously on Stargate:**

"She's fine, I'm sorry but we have no idea if she has amnesia from the crash." Daniel nodded and watched as the doctor walked off.

'Amnesia.' He thought. 'No memory…'

**Chapter Five:**

_Images of the past flooded her mind as this voice told her about herself. Images, some vague, others clear, some she couldn't place others, she barely knew. _

_She racked her brain for any way to work out who or what, these thing were. _

_It was so frustrating..._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jacks eyelids fluttered open. He was leaning back in his chair, shaking the remmants of sleep from his tired and weary head he glanced the women who kept him here, who kept him fighting. Then he checked the moniters, there didn't seem to be any problems, he reassured himself that she was still here, and, for the time being, she was ok.

The door opened, Jack didn't look up.

"We need to talk." Came Daniels voice from the open doorway, glancing up he saw Daniels drained face and immediatly felt guilty. All the time he had been locked up in his own grief he had not noticed Danny was suffering too. Daniel was exhausted, this clearly showed on his face. His eyes were etched with worry, and brotherly affection towards Sam.

Jack nodded letting his eyes wander over his still 2IC and quickly followed Daniel out into the corridor.

"Well?" Jack asked, clearly agitated that he had been disturbed in the first place,

"Its about Sam..." Daniel tried to say before he was interupted, "Well of course it is!" Jack snapped, Daniel visibly paled, and Jack mentally kicked himself.

He had bottled up his fear and replaced it with anger. Something else he'd learned in Special Ops.

"Im sorry Danny." He quickly apologised and urged the other man to continue,

"Its just that...she might...she might...have, amnesia." he finished, somewhat lamely, however the words did have a big impact on Jack.

"Am...amneisa?" he queried, to which Daniel only nodded, confirming what his ears already told him. Jack slumped against the wall, not able to support himself. Daniel tried to place a hand on Jacks shoulder, as a sign of comfort, however Jack brushed it off and walked back to Sams room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

When Jack was safely back in Sams room did he allow himself to feel some dispair at Sams current condition. When he was finished he sat back down in his chair, grasped Sams hand and spoke in a quiet but reassuring voice,

"We'll get through this. I know we will."

He repeated this over and over again several times before recounting times when they were in much worser situations.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

However, a few rooms down from Sams room, a man lay sleeping soundly. He had suffered a broken arm, a few broken ribs one of them had punctured his lung. He was, apart from these obvious injuries, okay. Beside the fact, that, he had recently been involved in a side on collision. The sleeping form rolled over, completely oblivious of the problems he had caused just down the corridor.

**A/N. **I'm not trying to make the other driver seem, perfect, im just trying to establish the fact that he is _human._ Oh dont worry, he wont get off scott free, my parents didnt bring me up to let people get off the hook so easily. Im just introducing him.

I am _really really really_ sorry about the wait!

Please Review!


	6. Telling Jack

Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update regularly now and I have got a spell checker running!

**Previously On Stargate:**

However, a few rooms down from Sam's room, a man lay sleeping soundly. He had suffered a broken arm; a few broken ribs one of them had punctured his lung. He was, apart from these obvious injuries, okay. Beside the fact, that, he had recently been involved in a side on collision. The sleeping form rolled over, completely oblivious of the problems he had caused just down the corridor.

**Chapter Six**

He groaned in pain as his eyes opened and he glanced around the room. The stereotypical hospital walls watched him, the silence was punctured by the steady sound of bleeping machines which, he realised seconds later, were measuring his heartbeat, beat by beat.

He lay like this for a few seconds, contemplating why he was here and desperately trying to remember what had transpired. He reached a blank. Becoming tired he slipped into sleep again. Thoughts and old memories swirled around his head as he fell into a deep slumber.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_The images were coming thick and fast now. She tried to stem them, and failed. Instead she tried to remember them; she tried to work out who was in them. Then she heard a name, "Jack." She recognised that name. She furiously tried to put a name to the face. She succeeded. She pulled up a face. The light grew brighter, then, it slipped away again and she felt a familiar tugging around her, pulling her away from "Jack." She resisted but was too tired._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_**Daniel**_

Daniel sighed, it was a long day and the news the nurse had brought was bad. He had no idea how to break it to Jack and worse Jack would most probably overreact because of his lack of sleep. All in all, Daniel didn't really want to be Daniel right now. He watched Jack through the window before noticing his own reflection, he looked terrible. His beard was growing back and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was messed up and his glasses were out of control. He tried to make himself look respectable before entering the room.

_**Jack**_

Jack only looked up to register who had entered then went back to his own thoughts, his hand never leaving Sam's. He slipped back into his memories and began recounting past missions again to Sam, his gaze never left her face and his voice never faltered. He only noticed Daniel take a seat opposite him, on the other side of Sam.

_**Daniel**_

Dan sat opposite Jack and tried to think of what to say. He cleared his throat to gain Jacks attention, it worked, Jacks chocolaty brown eyes were trained on his face. Which, as you can imagine, put him off, a lot. Daniel averted his eyes and fixed them on a point slightly above Jacks shoulder and started to speak.

"The guy...who...uh…put Sam in here. He's…six rooms down." Daniel spoke softly in a hope for Jack to stay sat, it failed. The reaction he got from Jack was immediate. He was on his feet in minutes striding for the door, Daniel got up and ran to the door to block him.

_**Narrator**_

"There's nothing you can do!" Ignoring this, Jack made an attempt to push Daniel out of the way.

"Jack! What d'you think Sam would say?" Wrong thing to say,

"She can't tell me because he," Jack jabbed his finger to where he thought the driver was, "Put her in here!" Daniel still resisted,

"What good is it going to do if you go down there and have it out with him?"

"It'll make me feel a heck of a lot better." Jack growled. Daniel, however merely shook his head.

"It wouldn't make a difference and you know it!" Deep down Jack knew he was right, but he refused to admit this. It would mean admitting he was wrong. Losing heart, he tried one last attempt but Teal'c stood stoically next to Daniel and refused Jack leave. Knowing he was beat, Jack sighed and returned to his seat to watch over Sam. His anger had subsided, but only temporarily.

_Please review!_


End file.
